Verin Rinha
First Name: Verin Last Name: Rinha IMVU Username: Savingsouls Nickname (optional) Age & Date of Birth Age: 16 DOB: O5/20 Gender: (Male or Female) Female Ethnicity Sunagakure. Height 5'4 Weight 100LBS Blood Type B- Occupation Ninja; Doctor Scars/Tattoos (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) Affiliation Kumogakure Relationship Status Personality & Behaviour Verin is a calm spirited girl. She doesn’t say many words, she doesn’t find it nessicary to say more then is required. She is strict on how things get un and extremely organized. She believes in a certain art of a perfect posture and maintains that. She doesn’t smile often and mostly serious. Don’t take her silence for dumb or weak she is always thinking her mind always running her head buzzes with questions and she always tries to do one thing in a million ways. Verin is the definition of the perfect child. Following in her parents foot steps she obeys them and respects all her elders. In a few words she is calm and collected stubborn and hard headed she is humble and kind she is smart and witty she is silent and deadly. Nindo (optional) "We've all got jobs to do." Bloodline/Clan Rinha Clan, a clan based off solely of medical ninja. Family Bent Rinha: Granfather. Medical ninja. Retired lives in Sunagakure. Gracie Rinha: Grand mother. Medical Ninja. Died in her sleep 7 years ago. Vernin Rinha: Father, worked at hospital. Died of heart attack a year ago. Rin Rinha: Mother, nurse at hospital. Died from suicide of losing her husband. Ninja Rank Jounin Element One Wind Element Two Weapon of choice Two sai Small Sword. Kunai Shuriken Needels Tags Fans With Blades Jutsu Levels Tools Jutsu List Allies/Enemies Background Information Verin was born in Sunagakure in fact her entire family was. During the academy Verin had secluded herself she hadn’t made any friends and when she did she found herself too distracted to learn. So when she almost failed her parents became furious. As a genin Verin didnt do much but play around so her parents moved villages. They came to Kumogakure in hope that their daughter would actually pass. Being put into an entire new village and totally different kids, verin was traumatized bullied constantly. This pushed her to be the best she could be becoming the perfect model student and kid. She did her chores effectively never spoke unless spoken too trained for countless hours and worked her ass off she was number 4 in her graduating class and her parents punished her for not being first. When she became a genin her parents backed off not beating her as much and shortened her chores. When Verin became a chunin about almost a year now and her parents passed the previous. She gets money from her job and her grandfather from suna. She moved out of the house and into a small one bedroom bath apartment near the hospital not even a five minute walk. She hadn’t done anything different after her parents passing just read up on her family history and try to fill their shoes she was saving money to go see her grandfather in Suna for a while and learn his secretes before he passes as well. Completed Missions: Missions Category:RPC Category:Kumo Nin Category:Chunin